marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Demon
Marvel Demons is an Indian miniseries which retells the Marvel comics story with more mystical and supernatural twist as opposed to that of scientific origins of real. Marvel Demon S2.png Marvel Demon S1.png Species/Classes Mystics Mystics are the paranormal humans who have the ability to open Gates. They have great presence, thus making them target of Rakshasa. Experienced Mystics become priest, monks or guides to younger mystics and supernatural tribes who resides in human world. They usually form a pact, popularly call Circus to help weaker Mystics. They were said to bring peace within different species during an unknown date. Rakshasa Rakshasa are the evil beings with carnivorous diet for human. They seek to absorb Mystics to get ability to stay in human world without any restriction. Rakshasa are animal like human beings or unclassified creatures from an hellish dimension made by Gods. Sir Web said that "These damn Rakshasa are something, that even the Hades will be ashamed to bring them to Hell." Rakshasa's true desire is to defeat Gods by wiping out their dearest creations, Humans. Elemental Elemental are human being with ability to control elements of Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning and Air as well as their sub forms. They are different from any humanoid or elemental Rakshasa in a fact that they can attain a permanent human form and can stay in human world. They control there elements by summoning elemental spirits in the environment. Warriors They are the group of people, who can posses an Divya-Ashtra (Weapons blessed by Gods). If someone finds a Divya-Ashtra, then he becomes a Warrior-class Humans. They hunts Rakshasa. Some do for earn money from wealthy Mystics. Warriors' power depends completely on the Divya-Ashtra and are always teased by Paranormal creatures for their dependence on them. Warriors who gain full contol gets power equivalent of demi-gods. Shaman Humans with high spiritual power can summon spirits and steal abilities of different paranormal beings by forming a contract, which is done mainly by giving blood samples or part of memories. Shamans are different from Mystics in the facts that they have weak spiritual presence and lack their own 'unique' ability and does depends on text books and talisman to achieve the title of Wizards. Demi-human They are modified humans who were created to match the Rakshasa strength. The result are they are stronger and better than humans but with side effects. They were used as soldiers to use Asura, a combination of Rakshasa and Divya-Ashtra. Exclusives They are some human beings, who are chosen by some special Divya-Shastra. They have blood of both pure Mystics and humans (rarest of all species) and thus have advantage of being classified into any class. Aatma Aatma are spirits that roams earth. Evil aatma with high density of presence can posses a human, granting them great powers, which are mainly energy(aura) based. Character Story Arcs Of Season 1 Arc 1: Seasons 'Winter' *Steve Rodgers, the Captain, plans an expedition to Mount Everest with a Nepalian climber named Bobby where he finds a mystical shield. *Heroes - Steve Radgers, the Captain ; Bobby, the Iceman (not mentioned by his superhero name) *Villains - Gizzly (a polar bear like Rakshasa) 'Summer' *Dr. Remedios, Jagat Storm and Suman Storm are interrogated by Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD as they try to save his friend from judicial punishment. *Heroes - The Four (The Thing had no speaking role), Nick Fury and other agents of SHIELD 'Autumn' *Tony Stark, a billionaire inventor got a contract of researching a rare mystical metal to create an armor which he agrees upon excitedely only to be shocked to see that the experiment is none other than Rhody (Jaspreet Rathore) *Heroes - Tony Stark, Rhodey (Iron Machine) *Villain - Justin Hammer 'Spring' *Pavithr Prabhakar, Hari Oberoi and Merra Jain enjoys their last day of summer vacation when blue spider ring (replace of web shooters) tells him of danger aproaching within the forthcoming days with no specific time. Nalin Oberoi, while at his mansion is practicing a demonic ritual *Heroes - Pavithr Prabhakar, Hari Oberoi *Villain - Nalin Oberoi *Other Characters - Aunt Maya, Meera Jain 'Monsoon' *Lagan Bhai, a local gangster visits Sir Web, an american priest as he askes about his legacy to which Sir Web tells him that, he will be guided by a young man to do great to which story skips to Pavithr, wearing his Spider Man costume as red ring (web shooter) predicts of new strength. *Heroes - Lagan Bhai, Spider Man *Other Characters - Sir Web Arc 2: Colors Darkest Days *Natasha has no surname being a widow, she is given no right in Rural society, but things change as she kills a local goon along Baaijon, who is more secretive than he seems *Heroes - Natasha (Black Widow), Baaijon (Hawkeyes) *Villain - Trickshot 'Brightest Night' *Rogue and Nightcrawler are two thieves and sibblings who run from city to city, running from Warriors and Mystics as his brother is Half Rakshasa and in Mumbai they comes into the shelter of Ezeikel after a short fight. *Characters - Ezeikel, Rogue, Nightcrawler 'Evening Black' *Professor Xaviers meets a teenage Elemental with power of sands and former tries to help that teenager by teaching him about the origins but as the cruel memories overcomes his consciousness. He commence a battle with Xaviers and runs off as he was ashamed of his actions. *Heroes - Professor Xaviers *Villain - Sandman 'Grey Moon' *Green Goblin foughts the Hunter in his green-black armor, as he is mistakened to be a Rakshasa. After a long battle in Mumbai, when Hunter had upper hands, Green Goblin showcase its Rakshasa form. *Villain - Green Goblin form, Rakshasa form (cameo in shadow) 'White Sun' *Ezeikel, Professor Xaviers and Alchemist Strange visits Sir Web as they discuss the future all creatures and realm as Sir Web calms the wise and says that preparations are ready. Gathering is the tool and his awakening is directions as storyt skip to Pavithr swinging out of his house *Heroes - Alchemist Strange Arc 3: Gathering 'Weapon That Cry ' 'Weapon with Blood' 'The Vigilante' Gallery Spiderman india.jpg|Spiderman India Indian Hulk.png|Hulk India Category:Series